


Everything with you

by carlyhope



Series: #HoBrienWeek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M, telling the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler couldn't understand why Dylan was so apprehensive about telling his parents about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything with you

“Do you really want to tell them?”

 

“Why? Don’t you?”

 

“I’m not sure.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Their reaction?“

 

“I’m pretty sure it will be happiness. They love you. They would adopt you if they could.“

 

“They like me as your friend. But will they like me as your boyfriend as well?”

 

“Why wouldn’t they?”

 

“Because of the boyfriend part?”

 

“Are you implying my parents are homophobic?”

 

“No. I know they are the furthest thing from that.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“It is one thing to be accepting. It is a whole other thing to be introduced to the boyfriend of your son who only ever dated girls.“

 

“You are still assuming this will be a surprise for them.”

 

“It won’t be?!”

 

“I don’t know if you noticed but I haven’t been exactly subtle with my feelings for you. Even less so around my family.”

 

“Friendship feelings.”

 

“All my feelings. I’m pretty sure my family knows that I love you.”

 

“As a friend.”

 

“As a boyfriend.”

 

“You told them I was your boyfriend.”

 

“No. But they are not stupid. I’m pretty sure they at least suspect we are not exactly platonic anymore.”

 

“And they don’t mind.”

 

“Pretty much the opposite. Sometimes I think my mom likes you more than me.”

 

“That is so not truth.”

 

“Well, she likes you as much as me at least.”

 

“She can be faking for your benefit?”

 

“You think your mom does?”

 

“What?! ...Why would you think that?”

 

“Well, we told your parents we are together and they were happy. And decidedly unsurprised. Why do you think mine would react any different?“

 

“I …”

 

“Do you think they are homophobes?”

 

“ _What??!!_ No, of course not. I think we already established that.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“It is one thing to be for equality and a different one when it is your own child. When you realize all the things that you may not get. And all the things that will inevitably happen.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Homophobes. For one. Or how suddenly your life, your career, becomes nothing more than who you are sleeping with. _Homophobes_.”

 

“You already said that.”

 

“It bears repeating.”

 

“I understand. And it is obviously of concern but we already talked about that and we decided that it is worth it.”

 

“Yes, but will they?”

 

“The hatred of strangers versus the happiness of their son? I think there is no contest.”

 

“And what about the things they would miss out on?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Grandkids?”

 

“You don’t want children?”

 

“What??!!”

 

“Is that your new favorite word?”

 

“ _What??!!_ ”

 

“That was my question.“

 

“What has me wanting or not wanting children has to do with anything?”

 

“You were the one who said my parents may not be happy with our relationship because they will miss out on grandkids.”

 

“So?”

 

“Unless you are opposed to having kids I see no reason for them to miss out on anything. Plus, they already have grandchildren.”

 

“….”

 

“What is it?”

 

“You want to have kids with me?”

 

“What?”

 

“I thought that’s what you said. That we will eventually have kids of our own for your parents to grandparent.”

 

“Maybe not right now, but eventually. Yes, I would like that.”

 

“You want to have kids with me.”

 

“I want to have everything with you.”

 

“….”

 

“Is that so surprising?”

 

“Yes. I mean, no. But yes.”

 

“I am not in this just until a better offer comes along. I’m in this for the long haul. As far as I’m concern there is no better offer. I thought telling our parents meant you felt the same.”

 

“I do. I _so_ do.”

 

“So can we please get out of the car and go inside before my mother comes running out of the house and drags us in? I have seen the curtains twitch several times already.”

 

“All right. Let’s get this show on the road.”

 

“ _Finally_.”

 

“I love you too, Hoech.“

 

“I know.”

 

“Smartass.“

 

“I learned from the best.”

 

“That you did, man, that you did.”


End file.
